Bryan Gul
Bryan Gul is a fictional character in Krazy Kids. First Appearance: "Wise Guy" Last Appearance: "The Krazy Finale Part 2" Skin Color: Tan Brown Hair Color: Eerie Black Friends: Devin Torres (Best Friend/Former Rival), José Martinez (Other Best Friend), Sebastian Suarez (Minor Best Friend), Ian Deheza-Zapata (Friendly/Former Rival), Maximus Ortiz (Secondary Best Friend), Jasmine Clay (Former Friend), Vextorian Vixon (Secondary Best Friend) Enimies: Sebastian Mengoni (Sometimes; Formerly), Diego Garcia (Mostly) Significant Other: Marian Gul (Girlfriend) Likes: Laughing "Woo-Hoo" maniacally, Daffy Duck, His girlfriend Marian Gul, being paired with José Martinez (Majorly) or Sebastian Suarez (Only briefly), Being Rich, Diamonds, Emeralds, and Gold, Desserts: Ice Cream, Cake, Chocolate Chip Cookies (Soft Fresh Baked and Regular) and Donuts (Strawberry, Chocolate and Vanilla) Dislikes: Being affected by a random girl, Hugs, Kisses, Affection, Diego Garcia bothering him (Mainly with Ian Deheza and Jasmine Clay), A random girl who falls in love with him and Ian Deheza at first sight and starts chasing them romantically, Anvils dropping on him, Getting blasted many times (Mostly with his glasses being messed up) Voice Actor: Christopher Sanchez Personality Bryan is a dynamic-lyrical boy who likes to be wise, organized, and wacky. He likes to do some reading on the Dictionary and be wise to some lucks. He also likes to be generous to other students. He is very obsessed with Diamonds, Emeralds, Gold, and Lots of Money as he will jump around wackily and laugh "Woo-Hoo" maniacally (Mostly because he thinks he's rich). Other Appearances A boy resembling Bryan makes a brief cameo in the final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) along with other famous toons (though his first appearance was in the 1980s and the film took place in the 1940s). Trivia • In the episode "Bro-ken Brothers", it was revealed he has a short-temper additude. • His Friendly Former Rival is Ian-Deheza. • Like Daffy Duck, Bryan has a maniacally "Woo-Hoo" laugh (In some episodes. Like Daffy Duck). • In some episodes, he often says "You're Despicable" to Devin Torres (Usually with a lisp voice similar to Daffy Duck). • Originally, in the episode "Colour-Izinger", He was going to color his hair blue for the Brighting Colors Party. However, the scene was cut out for unknown reasons. • In the planned film "Who Framed Roger Raven", Bryan (Along with Ian-Deheza) actually had a cameo role in the cafeteria. He and his rival counterpart Ian-Deheza are playing the "Dueling Pianos" sequence. However, since the movie was scrapped on May 19, 2018, the scene was also scrapped. Resulting it to be said because of delayed issues (Film was also originally set in 1984). • In the episode "Lover Crushers", Bryan and Ian-Deheza were hugged and kissed by a random girl after she spots and falls in love with them at first sight, and being clutched by her in a dark room with candlelights glowing pink and red along with love words. The random girl tells Bryan and Ian-Deheza to love her forever, she then hugs and kisses them, causing both of them to scream in fear, start to zoom out of the room, and run away from her hugs and kisses, mostly because they don't like to be hugged and kissed and thinking it's really disgusting and gross (Resulting both of them to not like hugs and kisses. Also, it was revealed Bryan and Ian-Deheza both don't like hugs, kisses and being affected by a girl, much to their disgusts). • Although Bryan does not appear in the episode "Prom-ise Her Anything", he was mentioned when Maximus remembers his advice to tell Arianna how he felt about her. However, a boy resembling Bryan can be seen before the prom starts. • The glasses Bryan normally wears looks identical to Ian-Deheza's glasses (Both glasses resemble each other). • In some episodes, he often speaks with a lisp (Similar to Daffy Duck's voice). • Bryan (Along with other characters) made a cameo during the feast in the episode "The Acme Thanksgiving Feast". • The name Bryan is a variant of the given name Brian. It's spelling is influenced by the surname Bryan. The variant name Brian is thought to be derived from an Old Celtic word meaning "High" or "Noble" (The name Bryan is the alternate spelling of the given name Brian). • In the episode "Christmas Miracle", Bryan (Along with Devin and José) were wearing Santa Claus hats that light up (It was revealed he liked colored lights in hats). • In the series "Junior Kraze Adventures" in 1994, he was a favorite teacher, hero, and mentor to Bryshon Gul (Bryan makes cameos and recurring roles in some episodes. Also, Bryshon Gul is based on Bryan Gul. He has the same personality, but does different roles on some episodes). • In the new series "Krazy Kids: Acme Teens" in 2014, Bryan is one of the minor characters and would only appear in a few episodes (He would only make appearences in Special Olympics episodes). • In the episode "Tornado Troubles", it was revealed Bryan (along with other characters) was impressed when Vextorian Vixon made a sculpture of himself by using his tornado technique. • In the series "The Suarez & Tinoco Mysteries" in 1996, Bryan appears briefly in the episode "Dessert Of The Desert", where he and José are working as sherrifs at the Western Department. • In 2019, Bryan (along with other characters) will be returning in "New Krazy Kids" as announced by Viacom Media Networks and Viacom Digital Studios in September 2017. • In the "New Krazy Kids" series, Bryan is one of the minor characters to have a major role in the episode "Dash In A Flash". • In 1994, Bryan (Along with Ian-Deheza) had his own show titled "The Bryan and Ian-Deheza Show". Based on the characters Bryan and Ian-Deheza who are the hosts of their show and feature some episodes that would involve with both of them.